Captured
by Darkmirror
Summary: Kyou's been locked up, and the juuniishi have returned to the main house, but still Tooru hopes to break the curse, and she thinks she might have found the way. R&R if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclamer applies, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Furuba now would I?

Captured

Why hadn't I realized it sooner? This feeling that I got when I watched her, thought of her, and dreamt of her. This feeling that grew every time she spoke, smiled or just looked at me. Why hadn't I realized it was love? It took Akito to point it out to me. It took his spiteful words. He doesn't realize it, but he actually did something good with those hate-filled words. He brought me something to fill my thoughts with. Something that could get me through the crushing loneliness of the Cat's punishment, the punishment I, now, had to endure.

I suppose if I had realized it sooner, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. I still would have hidden my feelings from her, but . . . I could've tried harder to beat that damn rat. Maybe, knowing I could love her without the guilt, I could have beat him, but, now is not the time to dwell on that. It was too late for maybes and could have beens. I lost my chance, and there was no turning back.

I sigh, leaning my head against the bars of my window. She still filled my mind, although at this moment my thoughts are pure fantasy. I imagine the two of us alone, not anywhere in particular, the moonlight washing over her, making her seem otherworldly. Her wide dark eyes are locked on mine, glowing with love, her chocolate brown hair falls gently around her shoulders. I reach out to comb my fingers through it, while my other hand finds its way to her cheek. She smiles kindly, as she covers my hand with her own. "Kyou-kun," she sighs, her gentle eyes closing to keep the tears at bay, "I miss you."

I pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her small frame (hey, it's my fantasy, I don't have to transform, if I don't want to). "I know," I whisper, as I rest my cheek on her head. "I miss you too."

I hear her first sob, and I stop the daydream. The last time I had seen Tooru, she had been almost hysterical. Yuki and Shigure had to hold her back, as I went with Akito to my prison. I hated to see her cry, but as he lead me inside, I had taken one last glimpse at her. It had been a mistake. Just seeing her with that pained look was bad enough, but to know that the pain was caused by the curse, and, in connection, me, had made it worse. I had tried to go back to her, to give her one last hug, but some men appeared out of nowhere, and dragged me after Akito. She had yelled long after I was out of sight. She yelled that she would see me again, even if she had to break the curse in order to do it.

I admire her optimism, I really do, but I wish I could've told her just to move on. I wouldn't want to learn that I caused her pain, just by existing. I am not worth the pain I cause her.

I stand up, stretching legs that had long ago fallen asleep. The pins and needles don't come until I reach my bed. I flop onto the small futon, the only furniture in my prison, and I wiggle my toes, finding that I kind of like the feeling. It was . . . distracting. As the strange sensation fades away, I lift my hand to look at the red and white bracelet surrounding the wrist. Once again, I contemplate taking it off, after all, the wall would be nothing for _that_ form, but I let that thought fade from my mind. It would be pointless to escape. It's not as if I could go see my Tooru. Pft, listen to me. I'm thinking of her as mine now.

Yet, she could never belong to anyone, especially not one of the Souma family. I didn't want her to live through what my mother had to. What Momiji's mom had to. What Kana had to. All three women, had suffered horrible fates due to the juunishi curse. She could suffer just as much, and I wouldn't want her in pain. Still, it wasn't as if I could do anything about it. She could be kissing that _rat_ right now (God, I hope not) for all I know. I just want her happiness.

Sleep is beginning to claim me, the futon seems such a luxury, when all I have to sit on is hard wooden floor. I turn on my side, pulling the blanket up to my chin, and start to think of her again, so that my last thought is of her before I drift off.

A whisper pulls me back. Someone is calling my name. I sit up, curious, although still half asleep. Two figures, both about the same height, kneel in front of my window. I cannot see their faces, since the moon is behind them, making them nothing but shadows. I realize it was Momiji, who was calling me, when a new voice calls my name. A female voice . . . _her_ voice. "To-Tooru?" I whisper, my voice cracking, as all my hope resurfaces.

"Ha-hai . . ." she replies, and I catch a glint of a smile.

Tears well up in my eyes, as I make my way to the window. I fall to my knees, my hands gripping the bars, as I stare at her face through my tears. She's even more beautiful, and cute than I remember. Suddenly, something dawns on me. She would be hurt if she is caught. I spin to Momiji, grabbing him by the collar, and pulling him as close as I can, without actually slamming him into the bars. "Why did you let her come?" I hiss, trying to keep my voice down. "You know what he'll do to her if he catches her? How could you just sneak her in here without a single thought to her safety?"

Tooru jumps in, laying a hand on mine. My eyes glance into hers and I find my grip softens. She had always had that kind of effect on me. "It was my idea, Kyou-kun," she tells me, and I find that I no longer held the kid, but her hand.

Momiji jumps up, after fixing his collar, and says, "I'll go make sure there's no one around. We don't want Tooru-kun getting caught."

I growl at him, as he bounds off, happily, but Tooru distracts me with another dazzling smile. I realize that I still held her hand, and pull away, blushing slightly. "W-What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound too mad.

She misunderstands me, and turns away. "If Kyou-kun doesn't want me here, I'll leave." She begins to get up.

I panic, and grab her arm to pull her back down. "N-NO!" I cry, before I realize what an idiot I am, and lower my voice. "Don't go. I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm just…I'm just an idiot, alright?"

She flashes me one of her cute smiles, as she sits back down. It shocks me that she could still smile like that. After that broken look I saw on the day I was locked in this prison, I thought that maybe she wouldn't want to smile. Stupid me, I should have known that she'd still try. I let her go, but I hang my arm out the window, just in case she tried to leave again.

Silence, as I stare at her, it amazes me how much more beautiful she seems. She had always been that beautiful, I tell myself, it's just you never noticed. I feel a smile growing on my face, as my hand moves on its own. It moves upwards to stroke her cheek gently. She looks a little shocked at this, but then her lips curve, and her hand covers mine. "Why did you come?" I ask again, calmly this time.

Her eyes drop, along with her smile, as she pulls my hand down to her lap. It's an uncomfortable position, but I bear with it. "I missed you," she whispers, her eyes still focused on our hands.

I feel my anger build again, but I push it down. After all, didn't I tell her it was all right to be selfish? "You could get hurt," I hiss, still fighting my temper.

Her eyes flash, as they gaze into mine. "I don't care if I get hurt!" she cries, trying to keep her voice a whisper, and barely succeeding. "You can't be very happy being in there all alone! I-I just can't let you stay in there, without talking to anyone at least once in awhile! I don't want you to be…"

I stop her rant, before it really starts, by pulling her as close to me as I can. I stare her in the eye, and tell her, "I don't want you to come here again for that reason. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm not a good enough reason for you to get hurt."

She throws herself towards me, her eyes all ready brimming with tears. Her arms wrap around my neck, and I try to push her away, by instinct. She hugs me as best she can through the bars. "You are worth it to me," she sobs, as I relax, and put my arms around her waist. It's the closest we've come to hugging without me transforming. "I want to see you smile, and laugh, and make fun of me when I'm dumb. I want to hear your voice. I want to tell you how much I miss sitting on the roof, and staring at the stars."

She shocks me again. I never knew how much she enjoyed being with me. She pauses for a moment, as if she wants me to say something, but then continues on, "I wish I could break the curse, just so Kyou-kun can be around again. I really do miss the time we spent together."

I move my hands to her face, to make her look at me. "You should go, but before you do." I stare at her. Taking in everything about her, and wonder if I could get away with what I was about to do. I really shouldn't, but she had captured me. She had captured me the first day we met. I may have yelled at her back then, but I had never meant it. It was just the way I am. She accepted that, accepted everything, and made me feel as if I could really be loved, but I only wanted to be loved by her.

"K-Kyou-kun?" she stutters, as I move closer.

My cheeks burn, as our lips touch, and I close my eyes, trying to make that moment last a lifetime, before I pull away. She stares at me, blushing just as much as, I bet, I am. I turn away, knowing she is mad at me. I should have known I could't get away with it. "I'm sorry," I say, making my way back to the bed.

But, her hand stops me, as it wraps around my wrist. I look down at. It seems small in comparison to my own. My eyes move up her arm, over her shoulder, onto her face. She's smiling. Wait…she's smiling? "D-D-Don't be sorry," she giggles, hesitantly. "I liked it."

I blink in surprise. "R-Really?"

Pulling me towards her, she nods. "It was a surprise, that's all," she sighs, as she returns the kiss. When she finally lets me go, she continues, "I always wondered how Kyou-kun felt about me. I guess that is my answer."

"Tooru-kun," Momiji's voice calls, a dull whisper in the night, "someone's coming."

She jumps up, and heads off in the direction that the boy's voice came from. "Good bye, Kyou-kun."

"Bye."

I watch as she disappears into the shadows, hoping that she can still be happy despite the fact that I had ruined my plans to keep my feelings a secret. I wonder if she'd risk coming to see me again, I almost wish she would, but I couldn't ask that of her. Not when she could be hurt, or tortured.

I turn from the window, once she's out of view, and head back to my bed. As I crawl under the covers, I think about breaking free once again, and I realize that the reason I hadn't done it yet was because of her. I wouldn't ever see her again if I broke from this cage. I still needed her, even just the hope of seeing her, was enough to keep me going.

I brush my fingers against my lips. They still tingle from her kiss. I wonder if I could possibly love her anymore, and I smile, because I know I could.

-----------------------------------------

Ah...The randomness of it all. I often do some of my best stuff without really planning it. This one came from wanting to write something with Kyou-kun in it, that wasn't a random doujinshi type thing (Yeah, I'm making one, it has to do with Kyou and Yuki being transported into our world. Real original, eh? I wanted practice drawing the boys and I thought that would be the best way to do it...)

Kyou: -steals keyboard- She stole my pants! growls

Umm...that's not quite how it sounds...-smacks Kyou over the head- Shut up you.

Kyou: -holds his head-Itai! What was that for!

You're a jerk.

Kyou: Hey, I'm not the one writing about people being locked up!

I didn't start that tho...and you did get to kiss Tooru...

Kyou: -blushes- ...

Ha! I knew that'd get you to shut up! Anyways...I'm not too sure if I should/could continue this. If anyone would like me to write more just tell me, and I would be more than happy to write some more. .

Kyou: I hate you...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the reviewers who encouraged me! Even though there were only a few, you made this second chapter happen! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much.

Disclaimer...is the same...They never change! I'm wondering why I'm ever bothering to write one...Hmm...

Oh well, on to the story!

Captured

I couldn't sleep. Although, I was sure that she had escaped, the worry was still there. Any number of things could happen on her way back home. I shake my head to clear my mind. I was being paranoid again, just because she could be a space case sometimes, didn't mean she wasn't smart enough to plan this ahead. Even if she hadn't planned it, Momiji had. There was no way he would let her get caught, even at his own expense. I close my eyes again, again attempting to sleep, but the thoughts don't stop coming. A low rumble escapes my throat as I get up.

As I pace my room, I hear something. It's the sound of footsteps over gravel, moving towards my room. I glance at my window, wondering who it could be, when a golden head pops into view. "She made it out, so you can stop worrying," he whispered, grinning.

I snarl at him, angry that I was that transparent. His grin widens, as he turns away, winking at me. "She said, that she'll be back. You two have much to talk about," he said, as he walked away. "See you, Kyou-kun."

I turn my back on him, trying not to smile. He knew I would be worried, so he came back just to bug me about it. "Damn kid," I whisper, wishing I wasn't that transparent when it came to her.

I make my way back to my bed again, and crawl under the covers. This time when I close my eyes, I am able to sleep without a worry.

I feel it. There is something missing, but I can't figure it out. There's a terrible sadness connected to it. What is it? I feel as if I would know if I could just wake up. The more I try to open my eyes, the more I can't. I feel lost in the darkness. I try to move my arm, try to make the muscles respond to my brain. Nothing happens. I'm swirling into sleep, being dragged back against my will. I want nothing to do with those dreams. Those are what brought me this feeling in the first place.

I fight it. My brain struggles, trying to pull me away from the surreal place that is my subconscious. My finger twitches, my eyes snap open, I won. I sit up, gasping for breath. My ordeal is over, but it still scares me. I've never had to fight a dream before, and now that I'm free, I find the feeling of something missing is gone. The struggle was for nothing.

Angry and annoyed, I stare at my window. The sky is tinged orange and yellow, as the sun is just peeking over the horizon. Birds swoop past my view, twittering their morning songs, and breaking the silence of the Sohma house. It seems my body is still used to its old routine, despite the fact that I fell asleep later than usual. I had paid for it with that dream though. The dream, that was now fading away to nothing but dulled fear. What had it been about? There had been something missing that much I was sure about. After trying to recall the dream for a couple of moments, I give up, and tear away the covers.

Jumping to my feet, I stretch to awaken my muscles, and I start my morning training. I jab at invisible enemies, and shadows, as I recall blocks, throws and attacks. Flowing from one thing to the next, I leap around my room, my mind focuses on my movement, trying to keep everything going from first jab to last. I may not require this knowledge anymore, but the repetition keeps my mind from the darkness that is now my life. Breathing heavily, I finish with a blow that would have knocked anyone to the ground, had they been standing in front of me. Sweat runs down my face, as I collapse to the floor, finally letting my mind go over last night's events.

I lean my elbow against the window sill, staring at the wispy clouds as they made their way across my field of vision. Behind me, I hear a bit of the commotion. Some woman was objecting to someone else coming into my room. The locks are opened one by one, and the door swings open, but I don't turn around. A quiet, gloomy voice sounds, telling the woman that it was best if he examined "the cat" privately. I spin around to see Hatori setting down his black bag, as the servant hovers behind him, trying to talk him out of staying. I wonder if he was truly just there for a check up, or if he had some questions to ask about last night's visit. Momiji probably pretended he knew nothing of it, but hinted that I may know something.

The servant leaves after running out of her lame excuses, closing the door behind her, and complaining about nobody listening to good advice. I watch as Hatori sits down, sighing and placing a hand on his head. He seems so wrapped up in his thoughts, that I figure that I had to say something before he spent all thinking. I'm not curious about what he has to say, not at all. "Oi, what'd you come here for?" I growl. "'Cause you are obviously not here to examine me."

He glances up at me, seemingly shocked. "Ah, forgive me. That woman's been following me for quite awhile trying to tell me I couldn't come in here," he says, after composing himself again. "She's given me quite the headache. Either way, I heard that Tooru came to visit you last night. Momiji couldn't tell me why she would do such a foolish thing, but said that she had talked to you for quite awhile until she was forced to leave."

I snort. "You know her, she only has everyone else's happiness in mind," I say, acting indifferent. "She thought that maybe she could cheer me up."

Hatori studies me for a moment, his single grey eye sweeping my face. "She succeeded then?" he asks, his voice level, calm, knowing.

I'm taken aback. Were my emotions that apparent? Had I done something to give away how happy I truly was? I glare at him for revealing something I was trying to keep secret, but this just makes him smile. "She does that for everyone. You know she still comes to visit the rest of us as well. It took her awhile to come see you, but she doesn't have very many nights off where she's working."

I don't answer, as I turn back to my window. I am bored as hell. I would've figured that having someone to talk to would be a lot more interesting, but I hadn't thought that that someone would Hatori. "She thinks that she may have found a way to break the curse."

That got my attention. I whip around to face him again. "What?" I roar.

He smirks, as he stands. "I think this has been enough time to convince people of my lie. Good bye."

He is out to annoy me, and it has worked. I jump to feet, as he makes his way to the door. "Oi! Is that true!" I rush over to the door, and stand in his way, a determined look set on my face. "Did she really find a way to end it?"

"She has."

I let him go, and head back to my spot, questions swirling in my head. I hear the door click closed behind me, as I sit by the window again. My eyes stray to the sky, not taken in the fact that there were now no clouds in view. She had found a possible way for the curse to be lifted. I wonder how she could have found it. There weren't many ways to find out the details of our curse. She must've risked sneaking in many times just to find out the details of the curse. She had found out enough to form some kind of idea of how to break the curse, she must've wanted to test it out, so why hadn't she yet? Was there a danger in it? Was there something that someone wouldn't agree to?

A thought dawns on me. Maybe that was what she had come here for last night. To tell me how the curse can be broken, and I had been as ignorant as ever, kissing her and distracting her from her task at hand. After that, there had been no time to tell me. I almost beat myself for my stupidity, when I remembered that she'd be back. I just had to wait patiently for her to show up again. I sigh, as I realize that with the way I am that there'll be no waiting patiently.

----------------------------------------------------

Ahaha...I really have no clue how she can break the curse...I'm thinking...something to do with breaking him free...Ah! I really have no clue...I want it to be original...but something that goes with the things already revealed...If anyone has any suggestions or any facts that can help me please tell me!Anyways...I'm not too sure about if I portrayed Hatori correctly...I hope I did, cause he's a pretty cool guy...

Kyou: He is not.

-grins wickedly-I think someone needs a hug! -pounces on Kyou-

Kyou: Ack! -a cloud of smoke surrounds us as he turns into a cat-

-holds up Kyou-neko triumphantly- You really should be expecting that by now...

Kyou: -growls- shut up!

Heh heh...anyways...please review! I must know if I should write more chapters...


	3. Chapter 3

Weeee...disclaimer! You know the drill, I don't own it, so don't sue me!

AN: Sorry it took so long minnasan! I had actually figured out how to end the curse the night I posted the last chapter...then I got distracted by Gaiaonline... Gomen nasai! Either way a couple of reviews brought me back to the story, you guys are so sweet! Oh and I'm submitting this again cause it appears my AN and all my messages to my reviewers went missing...just so you know...

Turdle: I would die too...and actually he is too, he's been pacing the room and such since Tooru's last visit, and whenever he's actually sitting he can't keep still...I can picture this all in my mind and it's actually quite cute.

LitaKat: Akito HAS to be in there, it just wouldn't be a story without -cough- spoiler -cough- her in it...

KLove0511: Heh...I'm glad I did a good job with Hatori...he isn't usually the type of person I would write for, but I love all the Soumas to death and want all of them to at least make one appearance. One person I'm really looking forward to writing for it Ayame-san, oh and Ri-chan-san! Though I guess since I'm writing from Kyou's perspective it isn't gonna be such nice things that he'll say about them.

Furuba Girl 24: I liked your suggestion it was actually quite original...unfortunatly I made my decision before I saw it...

TsubasaKyo: No, I'm not Japanese, . and keep up with the random...I love it! btw the little talks with Kyou-kun are awesomly fun to write...probably cause I can make Kyou do silly things...

Alright on with the story!

Captured

A week. It is only a week later, and I'm literally going insane. I've been trying to figure out what could possibly break the curse, but nothing's come to me. I've had nothing else to think of, well, other than a possible visit from Tooru, which has been driving me just as crazy. Hatori came back a couple days ago…with a visitor, I had really wished he'd left behind. I still have no clue how Hatori was able to sneak the bastard in.

Shigure had come with news of Tooru's arrival, but had stayed to piss me off. Lucky for him, Hatori dragged him off before I had to beat the crap out of him. According to Shigure, she had some time off tonight, and if he was wrong, I'd…well, there is nothing I can do right now, but if I ever see him again I will kill him.

The sun had set long ago, leaving my room full of shadows. There's a candle on the floor by the door, but I don't bother lighting it, because it might give Tooru away. Besides, I don't mind the dark, I could see pretty good, even when there was next to no light. I've always wondered if this was because I'm the cat, and if the curse was broken, then would that kind of thing disappear along with the transformations? Maybe my parents were like that though, maybe it's just in the genes. Breaking myself from my strange thoughts, I drop down next to the window. "Where is she?" I growl, as I begin to tap my fingers on my knee.

From outside, I hear something rustling. I glance up to find myself looking at a shadow peeking from behind the bushes. The coincidence made me smile, as she made her way to my window. She's so silent, making only the slightest of noises, as another shadow takes off in a different direction, someone's on the lookout again. Hopefully, that will be enough to keep her safe. A smile graces her lips, as she reaches her hand out to me. I take it, glad to be able to have human contact after a week, and pull her down so that we can be at eye level.

I lean my head against the bars, taking in the sight of her. Her eyes shone brightly, despite there being no light, while her cheeks glow bright red, and her smile lessens to something that is more shy and cute. "Hello Kyou-kun…" she whispers, as she pulls her eyes and her hand away from mine, her blush becoming even deeper. "H-H-How are you?"

I know there's a slight blush on my cheeks as well, but I don't really care since there's no one else around. "Never mind me," I tell her, gruffly. "You're the one who has to work and all to make a living. Are you doing alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm doing fine!" she replies, excitedly. "I've even got an apartment, Uo-chan and Hana-chan come by often to see how I am as well. Uo-chan's even thinking of moving in-"

A grin starts to form on my face, despite all my efforts to keep it off. "Okay, okay," I cut in. "So, Shigure told me you might know of some way to break the curse…"

She draws in a quick breath, before turning her eyes back to me. They shine happily, as a smile grows wide on her face. "Yes!" she says, sounding quite proud of herself. "We must get you into the banquet!"

I raise an eyebrow at her, as the smile fades from my face. "And just how do you suppose we do that?" I ask, a growl definitely forming in my voice.

"I know it seems like it's impossible, but we can do it," she tells me, as she takes my hand into hers. "I've been talking this over with Hatori-san, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and everyone else. We have it all planned out." She pauses, as a worried look falls over her face. "There is one thing though…"

"What?" I practically spit, thinking that it would be something like a fight or some other way of proving myself.

She bites her lip, before she murmurs, "Well, they already accept you…it's just…"

"What is it? What do I have to do?" I snap to hurry her along.

"You have to accept them as well," she finishes, speaking so quickly that her words seem to mush together, "even Yuki!"

I stare at her a moment, before truly realizing her words. "That damn rat! Why should I accept him!" My eyes thin, and I jump up.

"Because…it's what will break the curse, Kyou-kun," she whispers, while looking up at me with her wide brown eyes, full of tears. With one look at her my anger instantly deflates.

Damn her, how does she always manage it? I sit down again, sighing. "I know," I tell her, irritably. "I know, but how can I just instantly accept that bastard?"

"You have a while before the banquet truly begins," she reminds me, intently staring down at the hem of her skirt, as she twists it in her hands. "Despite everyone already being here, Akito-san still hasn't been able to join the zodiac. Hatori was saying that he was looking much better, but still wasn't well enough to be up and about."

"The bastard deserves to be sick," I mutter under my breath, turning away for a moment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as she begins to play with her sleeve. She is really nervous about this. I wonder how much she went through to plan this all. She must have been running back and forth between her home, work, and visiting the rest of my family. I feel a sudden pang of jealousy as I realize that they've seen her far more than I have.

"Kyou-kun?" she whispers, moving closer to the bars. "We…we're all ready. Hatori-san has even gotten a hold of a key. Please tell me what you want to do."

I look over at her, and see someone I would do anything for. This curse was all that standing in my way of her love, but somehow I had broken that promise to myself. How could I break this wonderful girl's heart? How could I just leave her to live a life thinking that I'd rather live in a cage than be with her? I reach my hand out between the bars, and caress her cheek. "Of course," I tell her, my voice softening.

A smile breaks through her threatening tears, as she leans into my hand. "I'll try. I'd try anything for you, Tooru."

"Thank you. Kyou-kun," she whispers, new tears building up in her eyes, spilling the old ones over her cheeks. One rolls over my hand, as I smile at her.

"There's no need to cry. Even if they may be tears of joy."

"But…for you two to accept each other is my greatest wish. If it finally comes true…"

"You mean, you didn't want me to be with me as much as you wanted me to be friends with him?" I ask, jokingly.

"Eh? N-N-No!" she stutters, wiping away the tears. "That's n-not…I mean…I really do want to…"

I laugh, as I catch her hand before it can escape my grasp. "I'm kidding," I reassure her, my voice low and husky, as I pull her close.

She blinks, before closing her eyes and leaning in to my kiss. I drop her hand to tangle my fingers into her hair, as she rests her hand on the crook of my elbow. I relish in the fact that I am the one kissing this beautiful girl. That it was the cat who had won this battle. I breath in her smell, as I pull away from her, she smells of fresh spring rain, and baking. I watch her sit back, smiling, as she gazes at me, her eyes half-lidded. "You were cooking before you came here, weren't you?"

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan were over, we made a cake," she tells me, as the shadow from earlier returns. "How could you tell?"

I nod my hello to Haru, who walks up silently behind Tooru. "I could smell it," I tell her, as she turns, obviously curious about what I was nodding at.

"Hatsuharu-san, is something the matter?" she asks, getting up quickly.

"No…" he replies, blandly in his usual hushed voice. "I just saw the two of you kissing and thought I'd come over here before something serious happened."

"What the hell's gonna happen when there's bars between us!" I ask, angrily.

"I dunno, use you imagination," he replies, shrugging as he continues to saunter towards us.

"I'm not perverted like you, jerk!" I yell, causing Tooru to squeak, "Kyou-kun, you're being to loud."

I snap my mouth shut, as Haru stops in front of Tooru. "Well then, now that Kyou's announced my presence to the world, you should get going before someone decides to come investigate," he tells her.

She turns and gives me a half-hearted smile. "I'll be back, Kyou-kun," she whispers, before turning away, and jogging back into the bushes.

Haru glances in my direction. "So, you finally decided to stop being a chicken, and just tell her," he remarks, raising an eyebrow. "You sure picked a funny time to do so."

"Shut up, and get outta here before I find something to whip at your head!" I yell, hoping that if I try to attract more attention he'll want to leave.

"Fine, but as soon as you're out of there," he sniffs, turning on his heel, "you and me are gonna fight, and you're not getting out of it this time."

"I've never tried to get out of it," I snarl at his retreating back.

"See ya," he calls, waving over his shoulder.

I scowl as I turn back into my prison. Why was he always so dead set on fighting me? Couldn't he just go fight his precious Yuki? He's have more of a fight, if that damn rat's fights with me were any indication. I sigh, as I think back at what Tooru had said. "So…I'll have to accept him, will I?" I ask the darkness, as I slip underneath my covers. "How is she so sure he accepts me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahem...about Tooru-kun still referring to Akito-san as "he"...I figure Kyou-kun doesn't know still...

Kyou: I still wish you hadn't told me...

Ah...whatever...it's not as if there's much of a difference.

Kyou: Why do you suddenly like her then?

-glare- Why I have no clue what you're talking about...

Kyou: -picks up a printout of an old e-mail- "I wish Akito would just go and...

-covers Kyou's mouth- Okay, okay, I admit it I hated her before I know much about her...and that she was a girl...

Kyou:-bites her hand-

Ow! -shakes her hand, while glaring at Kyou- Well...anyways...I'll try to get another chapter written in at most two weeks...sorry it takes so long for me to write but I usually hit writer's blocks...or just get distracted, but at least I now know where this story is headed...review please so I know that I still have to write this thing. -wink wink-


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Phew...I was afraid I'd never be able to write this chapter...I got major writer's block part way through, but yesterday, my brain was just able to get right through to the end, it was most amazing. The best thing was that when I reread it, it wasn't bad. -celebrates- Well...here's chapter 4 for ya!

Disclamer: Blah blah blah, you all know I don't own it...

Captured

It isn't long until she visits me again, two days this time. It's been a couple of minutes since she arrived, and we've already said our hellos. We sit in awkward silence, as I try to figure out what to say. Personally, I would rather pull her towards me and kiss her again, but that damn cow is on the watch again. I don't know if he really thinks I'm that perverted, or if he's just trying to get on my nerves. "He's gone," she says, as I try to catch a glance of him.

"Huh?" For some reason, I don't really register who she is talking about until after I've said it, and this makes her giggle.

"Haru-san. He went around the end of the building a couple of minutes ago," she tells me, smiling.

I turn away, frowning a bit. "I-I know that!" I grumble, as I feel a blush crawl across my cheeks. "I just wanted to see the sky." Even as I say it, I realize how lame an excuse that is, but I can't stop myself.

She turns and looks at the sky, completely oblivious to my lie. "It is very lovely tonight!" she points out, smiling. "Not a cloud in the sky."

I shake my head, as a smile crawls across my lips. She's far too willing to accept what people say, but that's one of the things that makes her so cute, I suppose. "I love you, you know that?" I ask her, as her eyes turn back to me.

"Yes, I know," she says, cheerfully, "because you've already told me."

My smile widens, as I reach out and run my fingers through her hair, all the while thinking she's far too cute for her own good. "So, what's the reason for you risking your life for, this time?" I ask, my voice straining to stay soft, as I remember the danger she's in.

"Akito-san's much better," she whispers, "but Hatori-san has forbidden him from getting out of bed. Despite that, Aktio-san has decided that the banquet will begin before New Year's. Way before New Year's, and it'll be two weeks from today."

"So, Akito is worried enough that despite just getting better, he'll risk his health to assure they'll all stay with him," I growl, my voice dripping with hate.

Tooru glances at me with worried eyes. "The cat will be at this banquet," she whispers. "He is the special one, the one that may just assure that this curse will be lifted forever."

"Tell me…why do you think that I can break this curse?" I ask, my eyes locking onto hers. "Momiji's curse has been broken. Who's to say that the others just won't fade away as well?"

She clutches my hand, causing it to relax and let go of the bar. Her fingers squeeze my own, a little bit of reassurance, as she says, "I fear that even when theirs go, the cat's will remain, and perhaps even cause the curse to continue on in the family. I want to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"Tooru…" I whisper, prying my eyes away from hers to focus them onto the ground. I try to pretend that there is something interesting there, something other than gray stone. "Tooru, what if, even if I try, I can't accept Yuki?"

"Kyou-kun, you haven't even realized have you?" she asks, as she tugs my hand towards her. "How long has it been since the two of you have fought? It would have been pointless to even try, wouldn't it? There's something the two of you have. Something unspoken, but understood by both of you."

My eyes tear themselves away from the ground, and they fall on the reason. "You…" I whisper. She had dropped into our lives, and we let her get close to us like no one ever had before. She understood me better than anyone, and I'm sure Yuki or any other Souma could say the same. We had her in common, and I had known that. I had just pushed that thought away, something to be taken care of when I was ready to deal with it. I'm still not quite ready, but…I really had no choice.

"What?" she says after a couple of moments, obviously not realizing what I meant.

"You are that agreement between us," I explain, grinning at her confusion. "We both care for you deeply, and want to protect you as well as we can."

She becomes her usual flustered self. "Ah, well. You two have more in common than just me! Other things more important-" I cut her off, "Nothing's more important than you are."

I watch as her cheeks flame up, bright enough to even see in the dark. "I-I-I'm sure…" she begins, before I silence her by pulling her towards me to place a kiss on her trembling lips.

I know she's crying, even before I pull away to see tears in her eyes. "No, there is nothing more important than you," I whisper, as I wipe the tears from her cheeks.

The moment is broken, as suddenly, I find Tooru tossed away from me, and for awhile, I don't realize what has happened, until a shriek rips through the air. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Dread fills my heart, as I vainly try to reach her, even though I know that Akito had thrown her as far as he could. What would he do to her? Many different situations flash through my mind, as her name tries to escape my lips, but no matter what I think of, they all come back to pain. No matter what possibilities I can throw in, it would end with Tooru being hurt, and it would be my fault. I should have told her to leave, as soon as, she had told me what was going on. I had known that there could've been a chance that Akito would find her, and yet I had let her stay, because I wanted to have more time with her.

Now, because of my selfishness, I can't do anything, but watch as that wretched man lunges towards her. I feel frozen in place, nothing wants to work, not even my voice. I watch as Akito latches onto to her, one of his hands gripping her throat, as the other tangles into her hair. She struggles, trying to wedge her fingers under his hand. "What are you doing here?" he hisses at her, pulling her face as close as he can to his own. "You're trying to take them away from me, aren't you?"

A strangled gasp is the only thing that escapes her lips. I crumple to the ground, unable to watch what was happening before my eyes. I feel tears overflow, and watch as they fall to be absorbed by the fabric of my pants. "Tooru," I croak, wishing I could do something. Anything.

My eyes glance unwillingly at the bracelet. Another choice to be made, with another life on the line, but…could I even escape without the bracelet? There's a loud thump that draws my eyes outside, as the sounds of struggle ensue. I see Tooru on the ground, grasping at her throat, as two figures tumble a little ways away from her. One was obviously Akito, and the other is revealed with a flash of white hair. Haru. I let go of the breath I hadn't even known I was holding, as I hear heavy, quick footsteps and harried voices behind me in the hall.

Haru and Akito separate from each other and jump up. "How dare you?" Akito cries. "You would defy me for her?"

"Well, I'm not thinking like I normally would," black Haru tells him, shrugging.

While those two argue, I call Tooru to me, hoping Akito is thoroughly distracted. She crawls to me, trying to be inconspicuous about it, as the god lunges for the cow, his blood-curdling scream shattering the air. The cow easily dodges him, causing Akito to fall to his knees, as Tooru finally made her way to my window. Outside my door, I hear frantic words being said, as someone bangs on the door. "Kyou! Kyou-kun! Are you okay!" Kagura's voice calls.

"What do you think?" I scream at her, wrapping my arms around Tooru's shoulders to reassure her.

The door opens, and the first to rush through the door is Kagura, followed quickly by Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, and Yuki. She latches herself onto me immediately, while the others gather at the door. "You're okay!" she cries, as I wince when her fingernails begin to bite into my skin.

Hatori pulls her away from me, for which, I flash him a thankful glance. "Now is not the time, Kagura," he tells her, voice as calm as ever.

She glances down at the floor, her eyes shielded by her hair. "Right…" she whispers, as outside the window Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, Isuzu, and Momiji all run up, and circle Tooru.

Momiji kneels next to her, resting a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

She nods her response, as he helps her up and leads her away, the others following along, all trying to get as close as they can to her in their own attempts to comfort her. I jump to my feet, a protest on my lips, but Hatori stops it with a simple look. "We'll be seeing her later," he tells me, as he begins to push me out of the room. "Right now, we should be going as well."

The others file out of the room, as I try to stop, with little luck. "Where are we going," I growl, after I give up fighting back, "and what about Haru?"

"He'll be fine, he's just distracting Akito-san until we can get away," Shigure tells me over his shoulder. "As to where we're going…well…you'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...how-

Kyou: Horrid

T.T You're so mean! You didn't even let me finish!

K: Well...it was...

I wasn't asking you! I wanted to know what the readers thought.

K: You hurt Tooru

I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it...besides...it's just a story, and I'm sure the readers thought it was interesting...right? -crickets-

K:Ha! Your story sucks.

Bah...I don't care...I'm still gonna write it. Even if it takes me forever too...I _will_ finish it. Anyways...all reviews are welcomed, even if you agree with Kyou. . (heh...I have far too much fun writing these little conversation-type things...)


	5. Sorry!

Gomen nasaaaai minna! I'm really soooorry! I lost the internet months back, and have not been able to update. Also, the computer the story is currently on is not hooked up and I cannot remember how the beginning of the next chapter goes…; -insert long Ri-chan-san like apology here- I promise as soon as I can, I will finish the next chapter and upload it! If I don't, you all have my permission to come after me with…an army of toaster rabbits and angry tunas (don't ask inside joke…).

And also a biiiiiig gomen for possibly getting your hopes up with this...GOMEN NASAI!


End file.
